ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Medical Facility
With Sonja free from Arkham Island, Reia and Kiva continued their mission to find Sonja's friends. By the wrecked Batmobile, Kiva looked around and found something on the ground- Gordon's smoking pipe. Kiva: Hey, isn't that Gordon's smoking pipe? - Reia quickly turned around, approached Kiva, crouch and picks the pipe up. This pipe reminded her of her first trip to Gotham many years ago. Reia: ...Yeah. It has his initials craved on it. See? Kiva: Yeah, I see it. Reia: There's no way Gordon would leave this pipe behind.. Kiva: I think so too, but... - Kiva then sees a trail of tobacco on the ground. Kiva: Look. Tobacco, on the ground. - Reia sniffed. Reia: Wild Country. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Which can only mean one thing. Kiva: Yeah, Gordon's still alive. Let's follow it. - Reia nodded and the two started Gordon's trail, but the door is locked. Kiva: Locked... Not to worry. I'll use my Keyblade to get the door unlocked. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and get the door opened. The two walked on and stay on the trail. Reia: I'm glad Sonja's okay. Kiva: Yeah, me too. Reia: Why would Jervis convince Sonja and the others to work here? Kiva: Well, he's a villain. And villains need to be stay put in a jail cell. - Suddenly, Kiva's Gummiphone started to ringing. Kiva: Oh! My Gummiphone is ringing. Reia: Should we stop? Kiva: Yeah, we should. - Kiva answered her Gummiphone and Angela appeared on the screen. Angela: Hey, Kiva. Is this a bad time? Kiva: Well, we are on Gordon's trail. What's up? Angela: Sonja is in the medical bay, but without her records and proper treatment, I can't do anything to help her. Reia: What do you need? Angela: Just the Lombax Six's medical records and an herb called ginkgo biloba. Both of them should be by the Medical facility. If Gordon's trail lead to there too, then you two would get busy finding everything you need. Kiva: Okay. Um...Angela? What's a ginkgo biloba? Angela: Long story short, it'll help improve the memory. Kiva: Oh, okay. Angela: I really appreciate you two for this. Good luck. - Angela hanged up and Kiva put her Gummiphone away. Reia increased the range on her scouter and finds the source. Reia: ...Angela's right. Kiva: Yeah. Everything points toward there. Gordon, medical records, the herbs... Reia: I know this is a rescue mission, but I'm more concern about you taking this mission with me. Kiva: i know you are concerned about me, but we had a head start together. Zasaz would've killed Sonja if you hadn't listen to me. Reia: ...You're right. Kiva: Of course I am. Reia: The front entrance is going to be too easy. We'll use Instant Transmission to get in. Kiva: Then let's go! - Reia takes Kiva's hand and used Instant Transmission to get inside. Meanwhile, back at the starship, Sonja is waking up from her short nap. - The two arrived within the Medical Facility when Joker spoke again in the speakers. Joker (Speakers): I want all the doctors rounded up. Search every inch in the medical building. I mean it! Search every room, every office and every trash can. If another doctor tries to run and get out of the building, then you won't! I'll just flood the rooms with happy gas and leave you to die. Heck, I'll do that anyway. Sounds fun. Reia: (Penelope... Where are you?) Kiva: Reia, why is Joker rounding doctors up for? Reia: He has a target. We have to protect every doctor inside. Kiva: Right. - With no effort, the two took down more Blackgate prisoners and rescued all the doctors in the room. One of them was none other than Diana Harp. Diana: Reia? Is that you? Reia: Yeah, you're safe now. Kiva: Diana, what happened here? Diana: Take a guess. Joker's goons barged in and takes everyone hostage. Dr. Chen, Dr. Kellerman and Dr. Young are still trapped. We should strike back and teach him a lesson. Reia: No. I suggest we split up and rescue the remaining doctors. Kiva: Yeah, she's right, Diana. Diana: Alright, fine. - Kiva handed Diana's perfume back to her. Reia: I'm going after Dr. Young. She may know about this whole mess. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Diana, find Dr. Kellerman. And I need a favor from you. Diana: A favor? Reia: Angela thinks that the medical records are inside the building. See if you can find all six files surrounding you and your friends. Diana: What's this all about? Reia: Sonja's in the starship's medical bay, she's been drugged. Diana: Okay, you got me convinced. I'll find Dr. Kellerman and the records. Reia: Good. That leaves you, Kiva. Kiva: I'm all ears. Reia: Find Dr. Chen. He may know about the herbs we discussed over. Kiva: Okay, I can do that. Reia: Once we found them, we meet back here. Good luck. - Both Kiva and Diana nodded and went their separate ways. First off, Diana found Dr. Kellerman, but Aaron Cash got stuck too. - Kiva went to a different path and finds Dr. Chen strapped into an operating table. Dr. Chen: Help! Kiva: Don't worry, Chen. You're safe. Dr. Chen: But...but it's a trap! Kiva: A trap? - Joker appeared on the screen again. Joker: So, it's true. You really are a Keyblade Master. How did you do that? - Kiva immediately doubted that she's not a master. At least, not yet. Suddenly, Joker's goons appeared to take her down. Joker: Get down there, boys! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade again. Kiva: Think again, Joker! - Kiva easily take down three out of four prisoners, but five more popped in. Joker: What are you waiting for, April Fools Day? Get down there now! Kiva: Not today, meatheads! - Thanks to her training, Kiva single-handedly defeated all of the thugs for now. Joker: Don't get too full of yourself, mousey. I'm just softenin' ya up! Think of this as a preview to the main event. You'll see! Kiva: Whatever. - Joker's transmission ended again and Kiva sets Dr. Chen free. Dr. Chen: I'm sorry. I tried to tell you. I couldn't speak. Kiva: It's okay. Dr. Chen: How can I repay you for saving me? Kiva: Well, I'm looking for the herbs. There's one that improves the memory. Dr. Chen: The ginkgo biloba? Kiva: Yeah, that's it. - Dr. Chen gets back up, takes the herbs and handed them to Kiva. Dr. Chen: These are very rare. Do take care of them. Kiva: I will. - Elsewhere, in the x-ray room, Reia managed to find Dr. Young, but she's surrounded by Joker's goons. If they spotted Reia, Dr. Young can be done for. Reia: (If I'm spotted by the windows, I'm done for.) Angela, I got a hostage situation. Four thugs, one hostage. Is the upgrade ready? Angela (Scouter): The explosive gel should be enough to handle this, but without Batman, this could get rough. Here. - Angela used the transport to sent a new gadget for Kiva. Angela (Scouter): This Sticky Glove should have enough power to blast the walls. Although, it wasn't properly tested. Reia: Better now than never. - Reia sneaked into one of the walls and used the Sticky Glove to spray the wall like a circle. Reia then sneak to the other wall then do the honors herself. With a clitch of her fist, the gel detonated and one of the walls was destroyed. Reia quickly used the Force Push to destroy the other wall, saving Dr. Young in the process. Dr. Young: What's going on? They were talking like they were in control. Is is true that Joker escaped? Reia: More like taking command, but yeah. We're working on it. I've been studying your interview tapes with the Joker. Dr. Young: Seriously? Reia: Yeah. Why's Joker a special case to you? Dr. Young: I've been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out. The Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured. Reia: A cure to the Joker venom? Angela (Scouter): There are a few cases surrounded the Joker venom across Gotham in one dimension. We're lucky we produced a sample and saved Kiva from being like him. Reia: If people would have the wrong idea about that, the mayor's campaign will take a huge change of pace. Dr. Young: That'll be the least of his... God, I almost forgot. They said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors! Reia: Don't worry. My friends are handing it as we speak. Dr. Young: Oh, good... Kiva (Scouter): Reia? Are you there? Reia: I'm with Dr. Young. What's up? Kiva (Scouter): I got the herbs on hand. Diana (Scouter): I got the files too. Reia: Nice job, guys. Meet me back at the rendezvous point. We'll be there soon. Kiva (Scouter): Okay, see you there. - A few minutes later, only Kiva and Diana arrived back. Kiva imagined that Reia's talk with Dr. Young is going to be a little longer than she thought. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes